


All In

by Mbees19



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Lies, Love, Music, Musicians, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Romance, Truth, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbees19/pseuds/Mbees19
Summary: Sidney comes face to face with Diane/Jean and her lies. Will love be enough to conquer all?





	1. Chapter 1

Her hazel eyes bore into me all the way from the other end of the auditorium. I couldn't believe she was standing there so casually, crashing into my world. There was no longer any point in denying the fact because I knew in my bones that I had fallen for her. I was in love with this brunette beauty. I don't think I ever stopped loving Sidney since the minute our eyes met at the Rabbit Hole. I quickly finished my speech and added something about control. I didn't have time to entertain the irony of this entire situation. I had to go after her but how could I after all of this? I need to let her go no matter how much it hurts. She needs to have the freedom I’ll never have. My lips stop moving and a sudden burst of applause startles me. Every one in the audience stands up while I scan my eyes all over the room desperately hoping to catch another glimpse of the one person I have ever truly loved. 

"Jean! That was such a great speech, honey" Michael greets me without even a clue that I'm falling apart inside. The only person who can piece me together is the British beauty who will most likely never want anything to do with me ever again. 

"Hey sweetie, I actually have another emergency with a client that I need to deal with right now. It's late, and it's definitely way past Dolly's bedtime. Make sure she falls asleep okay? I'll be a while so I'll just get a hotel in the city. See you tomorrow Michael." I try to steady my breath so he doesn't notice the hand grasping onto my purse is shaking uncontrollably. 

"You have to go now? Its pretty late but I understand that you have to help out your client. Alright drive safe, sweetie" Michael responds hesitantly. 

After kissing him goodbye, I turn around and wipe my lips on the sleeve of my beige cardigan. Any lips other than Sidney's just didn't feel right on top of mine. Even if the lips belonged to my husband. I climb into my 'mom car' and reach for the pack of cigarettes she left behind in my car the other day. I turned the pack around and in a deep fuchsia lipstick the words "my lovely Diane, you ageless creature" glared up at me in the dimly lit school parking lot. Tears threatening to prickle down my cheeks but I blink them away. 

Get it together Jean, I say to myself. I shifted the gears and started off on my journey to help my client. Except the client was me. 

There it was, 309. So much promise yet every dream and desire shattered in less than a day. I didn't dare step into the tall apartment building but just sat in my car and looked up at this piece of New York that was always just mine. Wow, I really need a drink. After parking the car, I walk into the smoky pool hall not caring about the fact that everyone there was practically half my age. 

"I'll have a shot, the fireball" I tell the bartender. The fiery liquid not tasting as amazing as Sidney's lips after she downed the shot on that night. The night that changed my entire life.

My mind filled with thoughts and images of Sidney as I stared blankly at the bartender. The coolness of the shot glass reminded me of Sidney's soft smooth skin covered by intricate yet simple tattoos. I was so deep in my thoughts about Sidney that I barely registered a confident figure standing beside me.

"Bourbon, Bulleit please" said a raspy voice I knew far too well. 

Sidney.


	2. Bring it On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Sidney reconcile, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it even fanfic if there isn't at least a little bit of smut? Please let me know whether to continue or not in the comments. Thanks!

"Have you ever gotten a cut on your leg?" Sidney asks.

"Sidney I'm so sorry, I don't even know where to..."

"And after your leg bleeds, you get a scab. At first you let it heal because it's too raw and fragile. Then eventually you just keep peeling the scab until it bleeds again. Then you do it all over again until you've made yourself a nice little scar. Just to feel something, anything" Sidney finishes off the rest of her bourbon and stares idly at the busy bartender.

"Maybe picking at the scab is how you remind of your self who you truly are" Jean retorts.

"And who might you be, Dr. Holloway? Let me guess devoted mother and loving wife, right? That's probably what your tombstone will read. I doubt it'll read best fuck of Sidney Pierce's life and meddling psychologist" Sidney turns her body towards Jean. "Such a fucking shame"

"I know what I want but I also know the consequences of losing it all" Jean states.

"And what is it that you want?"

"You" 

The pool hall quiets down after a large group of college kids file out the door. Jean circles her finger around the rim of her shot glass while trying to avoid the intense stares Sidney throws in her direction.

"Let's go" Sidney says all of a sudden.

"Where are we going?"

"No, you're not in control tonight. You can't manipulate your way out of this one"  
Sidney grabs Jean's hand and leads her out the doorway. Their fingers intertwine. Jean can feel a pool of wetness start to form in her panties. Nothing else mattered but Sidney.

 

"Can you grab another bottle of tequila from the kitchen?" Sidney asks as she lounges on the floor of her small Bushwick apartment.

"We've had enough don't you think?"

"Trust me, you're gonna need something a lot stronger than liquid courage for what you're about to do next. Tequila will have to do for now." Sidney responds with a smirk plastered on her flawless face.

"Okay" Jean heads to the kitchen and tries to even her breath so Sidney doesn't notice how terrified she really is.

"Here you go" Jean hands Sidney the bottle.

"Dare or dare?"

"No truth?"

"We both know you're not very good at that"

"Fair enough, what's my dare?" 

"Do the shot, lick the salt then suck on the lime"

Jean ignores the burning as the tequila slides down her throat. She then scans for the salt shaker and it's nowhere to be found on the cluttered coffee table.

"Where's the salt?"

Sidney takes off her tiger-spotted tank top along with her bra. She licks her own palm then rubs it all over her chest. After retrieving the salt shaker from behind her back, Sidney sprinkles salt all over her perfect breasts.

"Here" Sidney proudly displays her salt-covered breasts.  
Jean slowly starts to lean forward, trying not to seem as eager as she was feeling.  
"Wait right here" Sidney runs to her bedroom while Jean starts to get wetter with the thought of her mouth licking and sucking Sidney. Sidney’s pebble-like nipples in Jean's mouth was all Jean wanted in that instant. 

Sidney returns with an apricot scarf Jean left there a few weeks ago. Without a word, Sidney ties up Jean's hands together with the scarf.  
"Now, where were we?" Sidney lies back down on the carpet with her eyes closed.

Jean leans forward once again. Her cool breath hardening Sidney’s nipples even more. Jean slowly starts to lick off the salt from her lover’s chest while aching to feel the soft and smooth skin of Sidney’s ample bosom. The scarf practically mimicking a pair of handcuffs at this point. Jean couldn’t handle the agony and loss of control of not being able to touch and feel Sidney’s flawless body.  
“Where’s the lime?” Jean tries to distract herself.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to suck on something else instead?”

Jean’s jaw drops. She knew Sidney was a firecracker but didn’t expect her to be so brazen. Sidney’s boldness was definitely contagious as Jean broke loose from her impromptu handcuffs and lunged towards Sidney’s plump and perfect lips. 

“I know I’m not allowed to be in control tonight but I just couldn’t help myself”

“You’re going to pay for that, Jean” Sidney cups Jean’s face and kisses her tenderly at first then the minute their tongues meet, the inner tiger is released.


	3. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running out of ideas. oops.

“Why even bother with all the lies? I’m sure lying doesn’t really ease all that anxiety you take pills for” Sidney says as she rolls over on the bed closer towards Jean.

“How did you know about the pills?”

“I have my ways, now spill!”

“Well, I guess everyone just expects you to have your shit together when you’re married and have a kid but I don’t think I’ve never felt more like my true self except for when I pretend to be Diane. Even though Diane didn’t have her shit together either but somehow the chaos of her life just made sense. It used to make me feel alive now something else does.”

“Used to? What makes you feel alive now?”

“Don’t laugh but umm honestly? You.”

Sidney leans forward and kisses Jean’s soft lips. 

“What was that for?” Jean asks. 

“You’re just something else.” Sidney shakes her head and laughs. “I should be livid right now with all the crap you’ve pulled but for some reason I’m really happy to be right here in your arms. You’re still not fully forgiven though, so don’t think you can get off that easily”

“I know, I know. Do you think I can get you off easily?” Jean smirks

“Ohh we have the feisty Jean here tonight ladies and gentleman.”

“Haha shut up.” Jean hungrily kisses Sidney and waits impatiently for her to kiss Jean back which doesn’t take long at all. 

Clothes come off once again that night as Sidney wraps Jean in her arms. Both of them listening to each other’s breaths as they soak in the scent and the warmth of one another. 

“Why do you even want me? I mean, you could have any man or woman with your charm so why pick a middle-aged woman who can barely give you anything in return?” Jean asks. 

“For your age, you’re not all that wise babe. You’ve given me more than any person I have ever been with. Even though I only got glimpses of who you actually were and now I get all of you. You probably expected me to run the opposite way but its honestly so hot that you need me and that you’re willing to show your vulnerable side to me. It means you trust me and that’s all I ever wanted.” Sidney wraps a finger in one of Jean’s blonde curls.

“Sidney, I love you.” Jean stares into her lover’s eyes.

“I love you too Jean.” Sidney kisses Jean’s forehead.


End file.
